


Smith 'n' Wesson

by smut_slut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, NSFW, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_slut/pseuds/smut_slut





	Smith 'n' Wesson




End file.
